Safe And Sound
Safe And Sound is an unlockable/hidden song in Just Dance 2014. This song is unlockable by a code from Fructis. The website only works in Canada or with Canadian proxies and the codes only work in the version/NTSC region on Wii, Wii U and Xbox 360. The website is no longer giving codes. Dancer The dancers switch between the song. Dancer 1 wears a orange dress similar to the one in Mas Que Nada. Dancer 2 wears a blue sweatshirt and jeans. Dancer 3 wears a skirt, tank top with a blue sleeveless vest. Dancer 4 wears the original Good Feeling vest with a green long sleeve shirt along with black pants and shoes Dancer 5 wears a summer type shirt with pink tight shorts. Background There's a yellow screen that has some red stripes on it, with some kiwis and bubbles behind it. At some parts of the song, mostly at when the boys are dancing, the screen changes to dark green and the stripes are bright green and bubbly, and behind it is's dark green with some blurry lights. Trivia *.This is the 3rd choreography to change genders. The first was Song 2 from Just Dance 2 and the second was Gangnam Style from Just Dance 4. *Majority of the dancers are wearing outfits or accessories from previous dancers. Dancers are listed in order below and state what outfit or accessory the dancer is wearing. **Mas Que Nada complete outfit. **Jacket similar to the Electro Body Combat workout **Skirt from "Oath," crop top from Hit The Lights, denim vest from the alternate version of "Call Me Maybe," and creepers from "Die Young." **Jacket from original version of "Good Feeling," and shirt from "Beauty and a Beat" **Shoes from "C'mon," and the Banana from In The Summertime , socks from "C'mon" or "Flashdance... What A Feeling," and shirt from "Rich Girl" (With a chair). *There's a beta picture of this, and on the top it has the PS3 shapes near the names. However the song can't be reached on the PS3, due to there being no Redeem Code button on it. *The second switched dancer is the same as the one from Alfonso Signorini and I Kissed a Girl's on stage mode. *This song was released on March 5 for the Wii, Wii U, and Xbox 360, for the NSTC region. Players could get it with a Uplay account and receiving a code for it, but now going there redirects the person to the Uplay website. * The avatar of this song shares a resemblance with We Can Fly. * P4 resembles Pump It and Don't You Worry Child. Gallery Safe And Sound.jpg|Beta picture of Safe and Sound (notice the glove is on her right hand) 5cdb1c02cef22e5e635b8b3d644c070ea8ccef79.jpg|The 5th dancer in a banner for Fructis' promotion SafeandSoundAvatar.png Safe and sounf.jpg|Advertisement for the free code on Uplay SafeandSound.png|The dance on the menu Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mm9KLG6sU4 Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:NTSC region Category:Average Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Code Required Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:2010's Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Region Exclusives Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs released in 2011 Category:Transforming Dancers